


The Perfect Storm

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Y/N have to fight their biology to remain celibate and pious - if only to please their respective families. When the right set of circumstances fall into place however, the two find they are unable to fight it - and more importantly - they don’t want to anymore.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Perfect Storm

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the town’s church, casting the flock in light; the light of God and the light that diffused the darkness. The church’s youngest priest, Sam Winchester, knew all about hard-fought battles in the darkness. 

“Darkness is all around us,” he spoke, his voice wavering slightly with each word. He gripped the ruddy oak pulpit with an iron grasp, steadying himself before he continued. Those around him - his fellow priests, his apathetic father sitting in the pews - they would recognize Sam’s falter as an overabundance of emotion; steadfastly pious, he spoke with passion, having overcome the darkness of his own body. “Darkness comes in many forms, not the least of which is deep-seated in the biology of human life.” 

Clearing his throat, Sam glanced down at his notes before returning his gaze to the flock before him. “In the Second Book of Samuel, David, an Alpha, lingered and watched Bathsheba, an Omega claimed by Uriah. It was after this that he entertained his lustful thoughts, which led him to commit two contemptible sins of the flesh - adultery with Bathsheba and the murder of her Alpha, Uriah. However, in the Book of Genesis, a servant named Joseph was left in charge of his master - Potiphar’s - house. When Potiphar’s wife, an Omega in heat, continually invited Joseph into her bed, he declined, and when he felt he could decline no longer, when the temptation became too much, he fled his master’s home so as to not commit a sin of the flesh. Had David acted as Joseph had, he would have been among God’s chosen people. We are among his chosen,” he said, pointing toward various members of the flock. Each word filled the flock with a growing sense of pride. “Every time we are confronted with the desire to sin, whether it be a sin of the flesh or something else entirely, we flee. Flee and keep the faith that God is with us in everything we do. Our biology does not determine that we must sin, but we must be ever vigilant so as to not succumb to the temptations around us. As long as we have faith and keep watchful, we will ascend to God’s kingdom. Peace be with you all.”

“And also with you,” the flock returned.  
\-----  
A sharp smack to the back of the head brought the young boy’s eyes back toward the front of the church. “You will keep your eyes on the lecturn,” his father spat softly. “Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes.” A glare straightened him up further. “Yes, Sir.”

With contempt, Sam stared forward, eyes searching the boring old church for something to focus on instead. Unfortunately, nothing was as interesting as the lecturn, clean and unblemished - pristine - how his Beta father insisted he be. Easy for him to say. Betas didn’t have those urges. He hadn’t presented yet, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t an Alpha. Sam knew it in his bones. Words flew in one ear and out the other as he tried desperately to stay alert.  
Before the priest had finished his homily, a pungent aroma slunk through the church. The scent of bitter coffee made Sam sigh in delight and as he inhaled, it ended off with a light bit of orange blossoms. Something about it stuck with him, lingered as the service went on, concluding just in time for Sam to run outside the church doors and into the fresh, cool air outside. It was overwhelming and the church had grown hotter and hotter until it was nearly unbearable. 

“What is your problem?” His father asked, smacking Sam in the back of the head when he left the service. Touching his skin, he could feel it; his worst nightmare. “Are you able to smell more deeply? Hear better? Sore throat?”

Sam swallowed hard as he felt himself swell under the material of his pants. He was an alpha. “Yes.”

Heat prickled his skin like a fire when his father grabbed his arm, yanking him toward the car to get him home. 

“Ow, Dad, stop!” Sam exclaimed as he was thrown into the car. Why did that hurt? That shouldn’t have hurt. “What’s your problem?” 

Drawing stares from other members of the flock, his father glared his way. “Disappointment.”

The ride home was torture. Everything felt amplified. Skin fiery, nerves on end, the smallest sound of his clothing rubbing against the material of the car playing as loudly as a marching band. He couldn’t shake the scent he’d caught in church. “What am I supposed to do?” Sam asked. He’d heard about Alpha ruts, but no one had ever taught him about them. 

Finally at home, his father yanked him inside, taken aback when Sam growled and pushed him away. The short bit of bravado was short-lived as he felt a palm crack across his face so hard he got knocked to the floor. “No son of mine is going to be acting like a sex-crazed animal,” he spat, pulling him up from the floor and dragging him down the hallway with more force than Sam had ever experienced.

“Dad! Dad, stop!” Sam screamed. He got dragged down the hallway and into the basement toward the concrete room his father insisted he never go into. And now he knew why. This was where he was going to spend the remainder of his rut, and all the ruts to come. He yelled himself hoarse as the door closed in his face, but it was of no use. He was stuck here in agony with no Omega to bury his knot in.

Glancing out the slat in the door, Sam saw his father, steadfast and determined to break him. “Once this is over, the real training will begin. Biology be damned.”  
\-----  
What served as her room approximately 25 days a month, now served as her prison - a 9′ x 10′ room with all the amenities of home - bucket in the corner for bathroom purposes included. Y/N swallowed the pill with a bit of water, nearly crushing the glass against her wooden nightstand as she threw the prescription bottle across the room. 

“These pills are useless,” she whispered to herself.

Ever since she’d presented as a teenager, she was locked in this place for at least 2 days out of her five-day heat - a punishment her parents deemed worthy for being born a sexual being. At first, she’d welcomed the pills. Her parents told her they would get rid of her heats and she’d be able to be the godly woman He wanted her to be, but they didn’t work and she wasn’t - at least she didn’t fit the picture her parents painted. 

The pills didn’t help. Breathing through the unbearable pain didn’t work. Nothing stopped the fire spreading through her veins. Nothing helped except relieving the tension that caused it all. But every time she did, she lived in fear of her family. What would they do to her if they caught her touching herself? What would God say? But why would God make her this way if she wasn’t meant to do what she was about to do?

As she rubbed her thighs together in futility, she cursed the God that made her this way and placed her hand flat against her stomach, inching down slowly until she was teasing at the waistband of the plain cotton panties she was forced to wear. She’d barely ghosted her hand over her flesh, but she could already feel the relief.

“Forgive me Father,” she whispered as she dipped one finger in between her soaking folds. One finger turned into two and two to three more quickly than she wanted to admit, but each addition released the pressure building within her more and more and all she wanted was sweet relief. To find her Alpha, the one she was meant for, was what she truly wanted, but her family was going to ensure that never happened.

A minuscule moan left her lips and she bit her tongue, not wanting to give herself away. But she couldn’t help it. She fucked herself with her fingers, harder and harder until she had to turn her face into the pillow to keep from crying out. Her face turned heated with the overwhelming tornado of pressure and relief and embarrassment. The squelching sounds that emanated from between her legs felt so loud. Whether it was or her heightened senses were making it seem that way it didn’t matter. She was so close to feeling a modicum of relief and then she heard it. The slamming on the door, the rustling of the key in the lock.

“God help me.”  
\-----  
Glancing in the mirror that morning, Y/N slipped the last of the concealer over the bruise that had bloomed near the corner of her eye, walking downstairs to meet her parents for their usual Sunday journey to church. 

As her father slipped his hand around the back of her neck, it felt different than their typical Sunday. This journey was a punishment. This journey was meant to parade her in front of her God to bear her shame.

Silence swallowed the family home on their ride to the church, her body going numb to the world around her. Mind racing with competing thoughts. God made her this way, didn’t he? Was it not His “fault” she was the way she was?

In the instant the car door opened, she knew her life had changed - the scent of patchouli and freshly-cut grass flowing into her nostrils. Her heat hadn’t ended and the scent set her nerves on edge again. It was an alpha. She’d detected alphas before, but this wasn’t just any alpha, this one was hers. In her bones, she knew it to be true.

Walking inside, she took a seat in the pew between her mother and father, her eyes searching for who the scent could possibly belong to. When he stepped out on the altar, she could tell it was Father Sam. 

As he spoke, her mind fogged with the scent of him, clean and strong, commanding, though his demeanor said just the opposite. She could see the struggle inside him. He wanted to let his alpha out and he was being forced to keep it inside, like her. 

His lips spoke the words, but his eyes portrayed the lies, wavering as they flickered from scripture to flock. When his eyes finally fell on her, his breath hitched and everything else fell away. “Faith isn’t seen. It’s felt. Faith is having strength when we feel like we have none...Faith is hope when all seems lost.”  
\-----  
For weeks, he’d debated not taking his blockers, but when he saw her, the softness of jasmine and rose still lingering about her body, he knew she was the one he’d been made for. He could feel it in every fiber. This sense of completeness put humanity’s feelings on alphas and betas and omegas under a magnifying glass. There was no way that this feeling could be wrong. People were wrong. 

Sitting down, he picked up his pen yet again, fingers straining white against his grasp - anger and passion and a new sense and determination and purpose flowing through him. But as the pen glided across the paper, he was stopped in his tracks, that lingering scent causing his cock to strain against the confining fabric. It had been days since he’d seen her and yet he couldn’t shake her from his mind.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. “Yes?”

“Samuel.”

“Sam,” he snapped for the millionth time. He hated being called Samuel despite it being his birth name. He continued, bringing balance back to his voice. “What can I do for you?”

“You’re going to be teaching lessons on the weekend to a young woman from the flock. Her family believes she’s straying from the path.”  
His mouth went dry, hoping. “What’s her name?” 

\-----  
Conflict raged through her mind as she readied herself for her lessons. Y/N had imagined life outside her family before, but actually entertaining the idea was something else entirely. Did Sam feel the same pull to her that she did to him? Would he want to abandon the life he had? Could they do it? Were they strong enough? Every answer and no answer at all swirled through her on their way to the church. “I will be back in an hour and a half,” her father said. “Pay close attention to your lessons. You’ve been slipping and I won’t have you straying from the path.”

She replied defeatedly, not knowing what the path before her truly held, and walked inside.

The crisp scent of grass flooded back to her, hitting her like a wall as she knocked on his door. “Who is it?”

“Y/N,” she said softly. “I’m here for my lessons.”

For a moment, she feared he wouldn’t answer when he didn’t respond. Opening the door, he brought her in without a word. “I was told you’d be coming in today,” he said, his voice shaking slightly. “I haven’t had much time to prepare your lesson for today. I was told on short notice, but if you’d like to take a seat we can start.”

She swallowed hard and smoothed out her skirt as she sat down, subtly inhaling the muskier notes of his scent that she hadn’t caught onto before. Her heart hammered against her chest when he sat down beside her, flicking open the Bible to the passage he wanted to go over with her. A slickness formed between her legs and her cheeks reddened. “I can’t do this,” she said, standing up and backing up against the door. “My lessons need to come from someone else.”

His frail composure broke. “Why?”

“You’re an Alpha. I can smell it on you. I’m an Omega. I can’t be with you. My family won’t allow it...God won’t allow it.”

Sam approached her slowly, his skin slick with a thin veil of sweat. “Are you sure God won’t? Or is it just your family? My father too.”

When he stood flush against her, her back against the door, she reached out and combed her hand through his hair, tilting her head up to meet his lips. Sam roughly grabbed her upper thighs and lifted her up, pressing her between himself and the door. “We must keep quiet.”

A hint of a smile formed on her lips. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to abide, but she gently pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, breaking the last of their collective resolve. “You know there’s no coming back from this,” he said, burying his head into the crook of her neck. He wanted to take her more than anything he’d ever wanted in his life, but if they crossed that line there would be no going back. “If this happens...”

“I’m yours,” she breathed. 

They were both tired of fighting against themselves. 

Sam locked the door and spun around with her in his grasp, placing her down on the table before kneeling on the ground and ripping her panties from her legs. Her slickness called out to him and he tongued her slit, groaning at the headiness of her. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes going glassy with need. 

Y/N slipped her hands into his hair and pressed his mouth to her pussy, closing her legs tighter around him. As his tongue slipped inside her, his fingers assaulted her clit, the pressure more intense and more fulfilling than anything she had been able to give herself. “Sam, please,” she choked out softly. “I need to come. I need you to make me come.”

Groaning into her sex, Sam pressed himself tighter against her, unable to get close enough, to get a good enough taste of all that she was. While he licked at every inch of her, she writhed and bucked against his face, her breath hitching with every swipe of his tongue. She reached underneath her baggy cotton shirt and bra, pinching her nipples as she came undone and shook against the desk. 

Sam growled into her when she came and stood up, her slickness still on his lips. “You need an Alpha?”

“No, I need you, Alpha.”

His eyes went dark and he reached down to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it and her bra up and over her head before pulling a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the needy bud. 

“I need you.” She’d never known a need this bone-deep before.

“You want me to fuck you full of pups?” He growled against her ear, the vibrations traveling down each inch of her skin and toward her pussy. 

Y/N’s skin prickled with fire as she reached out and pulled his cock free. “Please,” she said in a choked whisper. “Please fuck me full. I want it. I need it.”  
As he placed the head of his cock at her entrance, teasing her folds and the slickness that had gathered there, he nipped at her collarbone with increasing intensity. Skin slick with sweat, she grasped his head and held him against her, begging for the sweet assault of his mouth. 

When he finally slide inside her, he had to cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. He bit his own lip so hard he drew blood, the copper taste driving him even more mad with lust. “I’m gonna make you round with my pups, Y/N,” he breathed heavily, thrusting into her with a force that scared him - a force that he’d never been allowed to unleash before and was petrified he would never be able to reign in. 

With each thrust of his cock, she cried out into his hand and clenched her fingers around the bulging muscles of his upper arms, fingernails tearing into his skin. “Come inside me,” she begged. Sam pinned her down to the table, his knot beginning to swell inside her and all she could think of was being with him a million miles away, fucking and living and existing. 

Her back arched against the table and she grasped at the corners of the table for an anchor, something to keep her grounded as her mind was spinning. “Let go,” he said, bending down to clasp her nipple between his teeth. “Don’t think. Just be.” 

As she began to shake, his knot filled her walls and he buried himself inside her to the hilt. His come spilled into her, hot and fulfilling in a way she never knew she needed until right this minute. Sitting up, she pulled his mouth to hers and begged him to never let go - a promise he made without hesitation. 

Minds foggy, they remained connected, fevered kisses turning more soft and hopeful until he removed his cock from her, watching as his seed dripped from her lips. With two fingers, she pushed his come back into her, the image of his pups in her belly making her shiver. She already felt the loss of him inside her. Now that she’d been with him, anything else felt wrong. “How will we leave?”

“Pack bags and I’ll drive by tonight. We’ll drive and drive and drive until we can’t anymore and then it’ll just be you and me.”

“My family will come after me...”

“They’ll have to come through me,” he snarled. “My father will have to come through me. Anyone touches you and they’ll lose an arm.”  
Minutes ticked by and their plan came together. They’d need certain things to get by at first - some clothing, a bit of money - just enough until they could get settled into a new life, but they new more than anything that this is what they were meant to do. If God truly existed, he wanted them together, they were sure of it.


End file.
